seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece Legacy: The Gathering Pirate War part 44
Beta blocks a strike from Belinda and is pushed back across the area. Beta wipes the blood off from his lip and pumps his arms. "YOU THINK THAT'S ENOUGH BEBE?!" "IT'S BELINDA, JACKASS! LEARN IT!" "I'LL LEARN IT WHEN YOU MATTER!" Belinda's face becomes furious and she chews on a piece of bark, ripping it to shreds. Belinda stomps on a rock, causing it to crack. "I shall... RIP YOU LIMB FROM LIMB, FOR INSULTING ME!" Belinda charges at Beta while twirling her staff, and she strikes it at Beta. Beta ducks, and weaves across the staff. Beta grabs the staff, and Belinda raises it. Beta is holding on, but Belinda slams Beta into a tree. "I WILL CRACK YOUR BONES, AND MAKE YOU WEEP!" "I ONLY CRY IF I SEE A SAD ROMANCE STORY!" Belinda slams Beta into another tree, and another, and another, and even another. Beta is seeing stars and points his finger up. "Duhhhh... Muh name s Bets...." Belinda slams Beta into another tree, and slams him into the ground. Beta get's up from the hole, and rubs his temples. Beta looks to Belinda, who pointed her staff at his nose. "You know Beta... You have a funny looking nose." "Hey! This is my mother's nose." "Then she seems to be one ugly broad." Beta, angry, has veins pop on his temple and he charges at Belinda. "YOU DON'T INSULT MY MOTHER!" Beta jumped up and did a jump kick at Belinda. Belinda strikes Beta in the throat. Beta hit the ground, got up, and rushed Belinda. He was struck again, and again, and again. Beta held his throat and tried to speak. "GATEKNWSTYAFSAJJ" He was having problems breathing. Beta Pointed at Belinda, and made a kicking motion. Belinda gave Beta a finger. One finger. Beta gasped and gave her the same finger. Soon the two were trying out finger each other. One pirate saw the act and face palmed. "Those two are children." The other pirate pointed at Belinda. "One of them is a child." "She's really 32." Beta was shocked. "Gsathstw?!" "Yes. I'm 32." Beta smirked and pointed at himself. "Treinta uno!" Belinda scowls and rushes at Beta. "DIE YOUNGSTER!" Belinda tried to strike at Beta but Beta dodged it and ducked another another strike. The two were up face in face, and Beta licked Belinda. "What the..." "SURPRISE ATTACK!" Beta slams both his hands on Belinda's head. Belinda gets angry and bites Beta's hand. The two start punching and kicking each other, with Beta body slamming Belinda. Beta grabs the stick, and runs away. "GIVE ME THAT BACK!" Beta sees a stream, and throws the stick at the stream. Belinda sees the stick sink, screams, and jumps down the stream. Beta grabs a rock and throws it at Belinda. Beta turns around and runs to his crew. When Beta gets to his crew, he stares at another sight. Martel. Leading an army of 10,000 pirates behind him, outnumbering the half dead 40 Beta pirates. Beta stares at the huge army and lifts his arms. "Beta pirates..." "Captain... We know." Red raised his blade and Blue gripped his sword's hilt. One Beta pirate went up to Beta, and nodded. "Don't say a word. We're going go die. Just say the one word captain." "Alright. Beta Pirates... CHARGE!" Martel folded his arms and stared at the pirate armies. "Men... Kill those fools!" "I LIKE THOSE FOOLS!" Veeto grabbed Martel from behind and started to drain his blood. Wort, threw a few pirates away and the two attacked the 10,000 army. Todo and his crew soon appeared to the west, with Todo falcon punching 10 pirates into a tree. Nathan himself karate chopped a pirate captain and drop kicked him. Raz head butted a pirate and he looked behind himself. "Riker pirates are back... Along with some Beta pirates..." "DON'T FORGET ATTACK!" Taka and Ness rolled in, body slamming pirates. Rangton bashed a pirate with a belly, and Malk cut up dozens of them. Oak used a tree to crush dozens of pirates, with Christie suddenly jumping in freezing pirates and kicking them. Beta saw the sight, and had a single tear. "So many people... I think I might cry... Shit I already did!" The Beta pirates cheered, with most of them falling down unconscious. - Tack saw a massive fight brewing, and smiled. "Finally. Let's kick some butt!" Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:The Gathering Pirate War Arc